Every Heart
by Zoeismydogsname
Summary: A slice of life fan fiction mainly focused on Goku and Chi-Chi as they go through married life and deal with not only their own martial troubles but the world's threats as well.
1. Chapter 1

Here are the first two little bits of my slice of life Goku and Chi-Chi. I will upload more "clips" I suppose you could call them. In the future but in the mean time please enjoy and let me know what you think :)

* * *

At the beginning

Chi-Chi and Goku walked side by side down to the Dragon Boat festival in the village right next to the Ox King's castle. There was going to be boat races all day long were a large crowd could watch them, people honoring the famous poet Qu Yuan and of course eating sticky rice dumpling among other wonderful festival foods.

" I hope they have tons of food there, Chi." Goku expressed  
" You have no idea, it's the best." Chi-Chi tells him  
" Oh man I can smell it from here." Goku drools making Chi-Chi giggle

" What?"  
"Nothing." Chi-Chi smiles, Goku returns her smile and grabs her hand. Chi-Chi's heart started to beat out of her chest, Goku had very soft hands for a guy. They made it all the way to the festival entrance when Chi-Chi realized she left her purse back her father's castle.  
"oh shit, I forgot my purse." Chi-Chi looks at her side " Do you care if I go back and grab it?" Chi-Chi asks  
"Yeah I don't mind." Goku smiles. Before she jogged back to her dad's castle Chi-Chi briefly admired his bright smile and how good he looked in his turtle school gi.

Chi-Chi took all her secert paths to make it back to the castle in no time. " Chi-Chi what are you doing back?" one of the maids asks as Chi-Chi rushed up the stairs.  
"I forgot something." Chi-Chi called back before turning a corner and jumping up the small flight of stairs to her room.

On Chi-Chi's way back she walked by three of her friends she attended high school with  
"Hey Chi-Chi. Beautiful day right?" Her friend Kana a tall blonde with a large bust stood popping her hip  
"Yup sure is." she couldn't help but smile like an idiot.  
"Do you want to hang out?" Chi-Chi's friend Mera a girl of normal height with a pink bob asks happily  
"I'd love to but I can't I'm on a date with my fiancé." Chi-Chi tells them  
"Congrats, who's the lucky guy?" Kana asks, she was always a man stealer  
"His name is Son Goku you might of heard of him?" Chi-Chi beamed  
"Yeah he's the guy that won the World Martial Arts Tournament." Chi-Chi's friend Nana a girl that looked like a clone of Kana but with brown hair and highlights  
"Sure is." Chi-Chi nods " Well I better go he's waiting for me." Chi-Chi says turning around the corner.

"Lucky bitch." Chi-Chi stopped when she heard Nana's voice "It figures he's hot and she's so ugly." Kana adds  
" Of course she would be getting married to somebody like Son Goku." Kana scoffs "She's so god damn spoiled it's disgusting."

"I bet she begged her dad to threaten Goku, making him marry Chi-Chi." Mera scoffs

"Oh probably." Kana laughs followed by the other two laughing

Chi-Chi squirmed, Chi-Chi had to admit she was spoiled. Chi-Chi couldn't always help it her father was the Ox King he'd spoil her no matter how Chi-Chi felt about it. But as she had gotten older she tried to at least not act spoiled. Deep down she feared people hated her and now she knew it was true. Tears flooded her eyes she slumped down next to the building and cried softly into her knees.

The smell of freshly made sticky rice dumplings wafted through the air making its way to Goku's nose. Goku's stomach growled at him it would be comical to anyone else but to him .  
"Ohh man, where is Chi-Chi? I'm starving." Goku held his stomach " She promised she'd buy me all sorts of festival food too...ohh man." Goku started to walk back to Ox King's castle.

Halfway through town Goku remembered the short cuts Chi-Chi had showed him earlier that morning.  
" I wonder what's taking her so long?" Goku asked himself. As he turned the corner he bumps into Chi-Chi who had just stood up. "There you are." Goku held her shoulders so she wouldn't fall  
"Hey." Chi-Chi looked down  
" What's wrong?" Goku bent his head to see her face.  
"it's nothing, its just stupid stuff." Chi-Chi sniffs  
" Chi-Chi look at me please." Goku pleads Chi-Chi looks up into his dark chocolate eyes. Goku's happy expression faded when he'd seen she's been crying.  
"Chi-Chi why are you crying?" Goku asks  
"Its stupid." Chi-Chi sighs  
" Your feeling are not stupid." Goku scolds her " Now what is it?"  
" I ran into some girls I went to high school with they... um I over heard them talking shit about me." Chi-Chi tells him " They called me spoiled."  
" That's not very nice." Goku frowns  
"Its true though." Chi-Chi says " Goku maybe...maybe we should break up." Chi-Chi started to shake  
" What?! why that's nonsense." Goku's mouth dropped.  
"I don't feel like I earned your love." Chi-Chi admits  
" That's silly." Goku rubbed her shoulders " You're not thinking straight cause you haven't eaten yet."  
"Goku, you're not listening to me." Chi-Chi blinks trying to hold back tears  
"Come on eating will make you feel better." Goku takes her hand and leads her towards the food vendors. Chi-Chi stared at his hand it was much bigger than hers his hand engulfed hers in a comforting warmth. Chi-Chi could feel how powerful he was just under the surface.

Once Goku was done ordering his first meal he looked at Chi-Chi to see her staring at the ground holding back tears. "Hey." Goku places his hand on her shoulder  
"I'm sorry." she sniffs " I just feel like I tricked you." Chi-Chi sobs  
" Tricked me with your good looks." Goku winks  
" That's not funny." Chi-Chi whines  
"Look." Goku smirks " I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be." Goku sighs " Relax Chi-Chi just be yourself that's what I've always liked about you."  
" What?" Chi-Chi asks  
" You're always speaking your mind and it's kinda hot when you lose your temper." Goku tells her " I mean...ugh...what I'm saying is that I like you the way you are, okay." Goku blushes  
" You're adorable when you blush Goku." Chi-Chi smiles  
"Oh gee you think so?" he looks away  
"Hehe yes." She nods. Goku's cheeks got redder he really did find himself falling for Chi-Chi.

This I promise you

The following week Chi-Chi and Goku were relaxing in their honeymoon suite. It was the first time all day they were alone...

" Strawberry champagne, yum sounds good." Goku said taking off his suit jacket and tossing it on the hotel chair. Chi-Chi took off her satin gloves as she watched him read the bottle than proceed to grab two glasses.  
" Chi-Chi how about you and I make a toast?" he asks pouring the strawberry champagne into the frosted glasses than hands one to her.  
" A toast?" Chi-Chi asks setting her gloves down on the night stand  
" Yeah, a toast to us. May we have a long happy marriage." Goku beamed at Chi-Chi. She could tell he was trying to be a good husband and make her happy despite how he really felt towards her.  
" That's sweet." Chi-Chi smiled, she wanted to believe Goku returned her feelings but if he didn't she basically forced him to marry her. If it was true Chi-Chi wouldn't be able to live with herself. She loved Goku too much.  
" Thank my grandpa told me to always be a gentleman when ladies where around. A now you're my lady so you get to be treated like a queen." Goku tells her before taking a sip of the strawberry champagne. " Sweet! Oh!" Goku puckered his lips.  
Chi-Chi yearned to kiss his lips, they where plush and full of color. " Your lady." Chi-Chi sighs still not believing it. Chi-Chi took a small sip of the champagne. " It is sweet."  
" I know right." Goku smiles " Something the matter?" Goku asks noticing Chi-Chi's expression.  
" I... Goku you married me out of love not because you taught you had to right?" Chi-Chi asks looking down.  
" Honestly, I wasn't really sure myself." he admits pouring more champagne into his glass.  
" Great." Chi-Chi grumbles  
" Pay attention, I'm not the kind of guy who does things he doesn't want to. Chi-Chi when I look at you I see my future and all the wonderful things you'll bring to it. I want you and no one else." Goku tells her  
" You really mean it?" she asks  
" 'course I do." Goku nods patting her shoulder " Besides you're the cutest girl so far that's wanted to marry me." Goku jokes trying to make Chi-Chi smile.  
" Oh really?" Chi-Chi smirks " You've had other girls want to marry you?"  
" Plenty, I always turned them down." Goku smirks  
" Why didn't you turn me down? You could've had any girl or guy for that matter that you wanted." Chi-Chi questioned him.  
" Girls maybe but guys bleh." Goku sticks out his tongue.  
" Focus." Chi-Chi smiles  
" Chi-Chi when I remembered who you were it made me happy my little kid mind didn't realize it at the time but I'm pretty sure what I felt was love." Goku explains  
" Well when you put it that way." Chi-Chi smiles, a wave of relief washed over her. Goku loved her his intentions were pure he wanted no one else. Chi-Chi sat down on the wedding suite bed. " This bed is a little much don't you think?" Chi-Chi asked commenting on the heart shaped bed  
" I suppose." Goku shrugged filling up his glass more.  
They were silent for some time, Chi-Chi watched Goku admiring his physic under his tuxedo shirt.  
" Something on your mind?" Goku asks sitting next to her. Even though he was crisp and clean he still smelt like the wilds. This drove Chi-Chi crazy.  
" Nothing, I just don't get tired of looking at you." she smiled " God must of spent a little extra time on you." she said lightly touching his cheek. He was incredibly soft for a man.  
" Oh gee, that's sweet of you." Goku lightly blushed. Chi-Chi wasn't sure if it was from the champagne or his being flattered by Chi-Chi.  
" Goku, you know what comes next right?" Chi-Chi asks feeling very forward.  
" Huh?"  
" We consummate our marriage." Chi-Chi tells him  
" Consummate our marriage?" Goku flashed back to the night before when he stayed at the Kame house honoring the tradition that he would spend a night away from Chi-Chi.  
" Goku my boy, you all ready to tie the knot?" Master Roshi asks joining him in the living room  
" Yeah! I can't wait to be married. Chi-Chi's awesome." Goku leans back in the chair he was sitting at.  
" I'm glad you feel that way." Master Roshi nods " The Ox king is as you know a good friend of mine it would be awkward if things didn't pan out between you and Chi-Chi." He says  
" I'm sure it'll be fine, you see I've fallen for her. Gosh it feels so good to say that out loud." Goku sighs happily  
" There you two are." Krillin says walking inside  
" Krillin! There's my best man." Goku greets him  
" Yeah yeah." Krillin nods sitting next to him " You would get the cutest girl at the tournament." Krillin glares at Goku.  
" Sorry."  
" Anyways Goku, got any plans for your wedding night?" Master Roshi asks blushing  
" Plans?" Goku tilts his head  
" Yeah, you gonna ravage Chi-Chi's hot bod?" Krillin asks elbowing Goku  
" Do what now?" Goku asks  
" Come on, Goku we've had the talk about the birds and the bees." Master Roshi sighs  
" You mean sex?" Goku itches the scar on his head, it had a tendency to itch when he thought hard.  
" Yeah, you gotta consummate your marriage to make it offical." Krillin says  
" That's what it means." Goku nods " I... guess so I dunno." Goku blushed he hadn't taught about sex he was just plain happy that the girl he was in love with was crazy about him too.  
" Don't tell me it didn't cross you mind?" Krillin asks  
" Nope."  
" A child's mind." Krillin and Master Roshi said in stereo  
" Hey! I'm not stupid." Goku pouts, he knew Chi-Chi would throw a fit if she heard Krillin and Master Roshi say that.  
" Calm down." Roshi sighs " Goku you realize this'll be your first time and Chi-Chi's too. It'll be very romantic for her so don't screw it up." Roshi points at him  
" 'course not." Goku shook his head

" Son-kun?" Chi-Chi waved her hand in front of his face  
" Huh?" Goku blinks " Sorry." He smiles  
" We don't have to if you don't..." Goku reached behind her and pulled her towards him and kissed her. Goku's lips were just how Chi-Chi imagined but better. Warm and soft, Goku pressed his lips deeply into her mouth. Chi-Chi felt a rush of heat spread through her entire body. Goku lowered her onto the bed as his kisses intensified. Goku's strong heated body surrounded her with warmth. Chi-Chi reached out for him she was his and his alone she would let Goku take anything from her. Goku pulled away looking her in the eyes.  
" Chi-Chi I love you." Goku's expression was deep and serious plus it revealed how much her wanted her, Chi-Chi shivered.  
" I love you too." Chi-Chi smiled. Goku returned her smile before removing his shirt to reveal his tight toned tan torso. Chi-Chi moaned happily his body was orgasm inducing by itself.  
" You like what you see?" Goku asks almost touching her lips with his.  
" Yes." Chi-Chi breaths  
" Good, 'cause I do too." Goku tells her stroking her sides.  
" Goku." Chi-Chi stopped feeling the blush on her cheeks " I have something to show you." she says  
" Oh yeah? Where is it?" He asks  
" Yeah, its under my dress." she points  
" That so? Well show me." Goku smirks  
" Allow me to get outta this dress and I'll show you." Chi-Chi says standing up  
" Hurry up." Goku pats her on the ass  
Normally Chi-Chi would've beat up anyone who did that but Goku was the only one ever who would get to touch her that way. Chi-Chi rushed to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Chi-Chi easily took off the dress to reveal a sexy little baby doll and thong set.  
" I hope Goku likes it." she said looking at herself in the mirror. " I wish my boobs were just a little bigger tough." Chi-Chi sighs before stepping out to see Goku lying on the bed. This was the first real look at him naked. Goku was completely tanned, hard and strong. He groaned when he saw her, Chi-Chi couldn't help but notice his erection throbbed at the sight of her too.  
" You look beautiful." he said while she eased herself over him  
" You do too." Chi-Chi said. Goku reached out and than pulled back " Goku, go ahead my body is yours please do what you will." Chi-Chi tells him taking his hand and putting it on her left breast. Goku didn't say a word he simply swiped his thumb over her nipple making her moan. This gave Goku the queue to pay with Chi-Chi's breasts.  
" You like that?" he asks while his thumbs teased her nipples  
" Yes!" Chi-Chi moaned, the way he touched her there was something so extremely erotic about it. Goku stopped playing with her breasts and switched places with Chi-Chi so he was on top of her.  
" Chi-Chi are you ready?" he asks  
" Yeah." she nods Goku reached down with his hand and spread her thighs, Chi-Chi was unbelievably warm. Goku teased her clit with his right thumb. " Goku, I'm ready." Chi-Chi moaned nothing seemed to matter except for Goku and the way he was teasing her.  
" Goku please." Chi-Chi pleaded.  
" Brace yourself, Master Roshi says it hurts the first time for girls." Goku said  
" Don't talk about Mater Roshi...OW! ow ow ow stop stop." Chi-Chi pushed on Goku's shoulders she had imagined that when Goku entered her for the first time it would be magical but a sharp pain went through her body.  
" I'm not even halfway in." Goku pouts  
" sorry, it just hurts so bad." Chi-Chi said trying not to cry from the pain.  
" Chi-Chi I promise you this, It will be the one and only time that I will hurt you." Goku tells her wiping the tears from her eyes  
" Okay." Chi-Chi nods gripping the sheets. Goku thrust into her, he filled her to the brim Chi-Chi cried out in pain her menstrual cramps couldn't hold a candle to this sort of pain. Why did something so beautiful have to start off painful. Goku embraced Chi-Chi he hated that he would hurt her so badly.  
" I'm sorry." he shuddered, he thought about pulling out but that would probably hurt her more.  
A few moments past the pain seemed to subside as Chi-Chi got used to Goku being so deep inside her, her inner walls clenched Goku groaned when this happened  
" Feeling better?" he breathed.  
" yeah." she nods  
Goku braced his weight on his elbows, he rocked against her slow and easy no matter how badly his inner beast roared harder faster. Chi-Chi felt her body heat up again Goku went deeper and deeper as shuddering termers of pleasure shook them both. Chi-Chi was the first to cry out in ecstasy than Goku let out a wonderful sound making Chi-Chi orgasm again. Finally they clung onto each other gasp than collapsing in a sweaty tangle.  
" I could get used to that." Chi-Chi pants  
" Yeah, it's a good work out." Goku wiped his brow  
" Hmm yeah." Chi-Chi nods resting her head on his chest  
" Do you want to check out the pool in the morning?" Goku asks wrapping his arms around her  
" Sounds nice." she smiles, she wanted to get up and take a shower but she didn't wanted to move from her spot. Tonight would be her first night with Goku as husband and wife it made her very happy. She still couldn't believe that this wonderful man was in love with her. Chi-Chi kissed his lips again and smiled  
" What?" Goku asks  
" I'm just happy I can do that as much as I want to cause you're my husband." she smiles Goku smiled and held her closer.  
They shortly fell asleep after that.

The next morning the hotel phone was going crazy, Chi-Chi glared at the phone before rolling over answering the phone.  
"What?" she grumbles  
"Chi-Chi its me your father." The Ox King's happy voice came on the line. Chi-Chi felt a little queasy hearing his voice so soon after she had sex with Goku. " I want you to know I got you and Goku a house, dear." he tells her  
"That's great dad." Chi-Chi sighed picking up the room service menu feeling her stomach rumble  
"It's capsule house number 1081, its small like a cottage. With two bedrooms, two and half bathrooms. Looks like a fire place or two a fully functional kitchen and a living room..."  
Chi-Chi barely listened to her father describe the house to her, she looked over to her side to make sure that last night wasn't a dream. It wasn't there he was, Son Goku the love of her life sleeping soundly next to her. His snoring was adorable Goku had spread his arms and legs out taking up a large space on the bed. The red sheets barely covered up his manhood. Chi-Chi reached out to peek at Goku's package when she was interrupted  
"Chi-Chi are you listening to me?" The Ox King asks  
"Huh? Oh yeah sounds great." Chi-Chi tried to play it off like she was listening luckily her father was gullible when it came to her.  
" Great so when your honeymoon is over I'll take you and Goku out to okay?" The Ox King asks  
" Sounds good." Chi-Chi nods she had decided to order a Denver omelet and oj and she would order about ten omelets and a extra large pancake meal for Goku.  
"Okay Princess I'll talk to you later don't have to much fun." the Ox King jokes  
"Really dad?" Chi-Chi sighs  
"I want a grand kid." The Ox King laughs before hanging up  
" Of course he does." Chi-Chi grumbles hanging up the phone. Chi-Chi redails the phone and orders her and Goku's breakfast.  
" yes I said ten omletes!" Chi-Chi snaps " No, I'm not high! Yes I want hot sauce." Chi-Chi nods  
The room service said it would be about 45 mintues before their food would be up to their room. Chi-Chi stood and stretched, she turned towards the patio to see Goku standing bare naked standing on the patio.  
"Damit Goku." Chi-Chi shook her head getting up and putting on a plush white robe.  
"What?" He turned and looked at her. Goku was so good looking, endearingly handsome in that boyish way that women find endlessly pleasing.  
"Nothing." she smiled " I ordered breakfast, it'll be up in 45 mintues." Chi-Chi tells him the morning sun hit his raven hair giving him an angelic appearance.  
"Great! I'm starving." Goku holds his stomach. Chi-Chi smiled walking towards him "Hey." Goku smiled putting his arms around her  
"Hi." Chi-Chi smiled before kissing his warm lips Goku didn't resist he leaned into her.  
"Hmmm so after break fast do you wanna go down to the pool?" He asks barely pulling away  
" Sure." Chi-Chi nods running her finger down his torso  
"Heh, are you entertained?" Goku asks Chi-Chi looks up at him to see a pleased look on his face.  
" Yeah." she smiles going back to admiring his torso Goku chuckles before scooping her up and placing her on the bed. "Goku?"  
" I think you've created a monster." Goku breathed looking down at his erection Chi-Chi felt her entire body blush she was still getting used to the fact that the Son Goku got so turned on by just the sight of her.  
" Do you think you can cage the monster before breakfast is upstairs?" Chi-Chi asks as Goku climbed over her.  
" We'll see." Goku smirks devilishly

Later after taking a shower together Chi-Chi and Goku had planned to go swimming. Goku went down to the lobby before Chi-Chi.

"Goku? Where the hell?" Chi-Chi walked out to the lobby in her bathing suit to see her big lug eating all of the complentry donuts in his swim trunks with two of the kitchen girls admiring his big muscules.  
"Here have some more donuts." One of the girls placed another tray of donuts infront of Goku  
"Thanks, these are soo good." Goku thanked her with a full mouth  
" I bet you taste better." The second girl smirked  
"Huh?" Goku tilted his head making the kitchen girls blush violently, Chi-Chi smiled to herself she wasn't the only one who realized Goku was sexy and cute at the same time when he tilted his head like a puppy.  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi called to him.  
Goku's face lit up like a christmas tree before he jogged over to Chi-Chi's side. "Sorry, donut?" he held out a glazed one to her.  
" No thanks you have it." Chi-Chi smiles "Come here, big stuff." Chi-Chi wiped glaze of his cheek " Oh geez you got it everywhere." she also wiped it off his pecks.  
"They're delicous." Goku smiled  
" Only you could eat a ton of donuts and not gain a pound." Chi-Chi smiles at Goku  
"Yeah I know, I wonder where I put it all." He ponders eating another donut  
"Your ass." Chi-Chi blurts  
" huh?"  
" Seriously your ass doesn't quit. I'm just saying." Chi-Chi points making Goku blush  
" Are you saying I have a fat ass." he pouts  
" Yes but it's the good kinda fat." Chi-Chi smirks  
"It's not that big is it?" Goku turns trying to look at his ass making himself look like a dog chasing its tail. Chi-Chi couldn't help but notice that the two kitchen girls where also noticing his perfectly round ass.  
"Oh Goku you're too cute." Chi-Chi pats his shoulder " Come on lets go check out that pool." Chi-Chi said holding out her hand to him.  
" Alright." Goku nods taking her hand. Chi-Chi looked back at the kitchen girls and stuck her tonuge out. She faced forward to see Goku looking back smiling at her.  
"What?" she asks  
" Nothin' you're just too cute." Goku tells her  
"Sorry you probably think I'm horrible." Chi-Chi sighs  
"Not at all." Goku shook his head " I think it's cute when you get all cocky about being my wife." Goku tells her.  
"It's hard not to." Chi-Chi smiles " I mean have you seen yourself?"  
" Everyday." Goku smirks with a all knowing look in his eyes. Chi-Chi stayed silent the rest of the way to the pool admiring Goku he was the same bold little boy with wild raven hair and laughing eyes but now a grown man.  
"What?" he asks  
"Nothing." Chi-Chi smiled holding his hand tighter.

As they walked to the pool the two kitchen girls weren't the only ones watching the happy couple.  
"Damn it that chick is hot as fuck."  
" Huck, do you know who that guy is?" one of his friends asks  
"Who the fuck cares." Huck scoffs " I'm gonna screw that girl." he says before walking off to the pool  
"He's dead." his friend sighs

"Ahh this water is really nice." Chi-Chi lets her body float  
"How do they get it to be so blue?" Goku asks  
Chi-Chi looks over to see everything but Goku's head submerged in water  
"It's the pool tiles silly." Chi-Chi smiles  
"Ohh I'm going under." Goku tells her before diving again. Goku was gone for sometime under the water Chi-Chi watched his muscular body under the water for a moment before swimming over to the pool bar.  
" One Bahama mama please." Chi-Chi tells the bartender  
"Coming right up princess." The tall bartender nods  
" Can I buy you a drink?" a unfamiliar voice asks  
Chi-Chi looks over to see a tall man with shaggy blonde hair and a tiny bit of stubble sure he was handsome but still couldn't compare to Goku.  
"No thanks." Chi-Chi shook her head  
"Oh come on baby, I'll order whatever you like." he leans towards her  
" One Bahama mama." the bartender hands Chi-Chi her drink  
"Thanks." Chi-Chi grabs her drink and turns to leave when this random guy grabs her wrist making her spill her drink  
" Hey! Get your hands off of me." Chi-Chi tired to pull away  
" I don't think so." the random guy pulled her towards his chest, Chi-Chi let go of the glass and smacked him across the face. " I could take you right here."  
The next thing that happened was a complete blur Chi-Chi fell back into the water as Goku's strong back appeared in front of her. When she came back up to the surface Goku had the random guy in a strangle hold with one hand.  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi cried  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Goku growled his jaw clenching. Goku finally let the guy go once his face started to turn blue dropping in the water Goku turned to Chi-Chi.  
" Are you okay, babe?" Goku asks  
"Yeah I'm okay, but you don't have to hurt that guy like that." Chi-Chi says  
"The fuck I didn't, no body hurts you." Goku tells her putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Come on lets get out of here." Chi-Chi takes his hand. Goku protecting her turned Chi-Chi on.

* * *

Ohh! What'll happen next? Well I do know I have most of this rough drafted so I'll be working on that while you wait...if you care I mean whatever I'm still gonna post whether you read it or not :P


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been a little while since I posted the next little bit of this story. It seems a little rushed to me but I hope you guys don't mind. Enjoy! :)

Chi-Chi lead Goku back upstairs to the hotel room. After making sure the door was locked she turned towards him.

"Go sit down on the bed." Chi-Chi points

"What did I do?" Goku asks giving her a bashful look

" Nothing." Chi-Chi smirks " Now go sit down on the bed before I get cross."

"Okay." Goku walks over to the bed. Chi-Chi watched him as he walked every fiber of her being screamed at her to jump him but she held back.

"Goku, do you remember when you asked me what love meant?" Chi-Chi asks putting the latch on the door.

"Y-yeah." He gulped he didn't know what she meant

"Well." Chi-Chi walked up to him and kneeled between his legs "I'm going to show you." Chi-Chi said running her hands up his tighs and over his buldge.

"What are you doing?" Goku took in a deep breath just her hands touching him above his swim trunks nearly made him explode.

"Shhh." Chi-Chi reached up and placed her finger over his lips " These trunks need to come off." Chi-Chi said breathing on his bludge.

"K-kay." Goku stood up briefly and let his swim trunks fall. Goku was already erect when he sat down.

" Now just sit back and relax." Chi-Chi tells him

"What are you gonna do?" Goku asks

" This." Chi-Chi said she was able to take all of him in her mouth since he wasn't fully erect.

"Ohh fuck!" Goku exclaimed he clearly never experinced a blow job before. Chi-Chi slowly moved her head back and forth making Goku grow harder with every suck. Goku moaned and gripped the sheets making Chi-Chi wetter with every moan.

Once Goku was fully erect and Chi-Chi was no longer able to take him all in her mouth she licked him like a ice cream cone from the bottom to the top.

"Ohhh Chi-Chi." Goku said in between haggered breaths

" Do you like it when I touch you like this?" Chi-Chi asks looking him in the eyes before licking him bottom to top and giving his top light fluttery licks.

"Yes." He shuddered " Very much."

"Good." Chi-Chi smirked before taking his tip in her mouth and swirling her tounge around it. Goku bucked his hips making a wonderful sound. Chi-Chi swirled her tongue around his tip making him cry happily she wanted him to feel so good he won't be able to think for days. Goku was ripping the sheets at this point.

"Chi-Chi don't stop I'm gonna cum." Goku barely said. Chi-Chi took this as a que to suck him harder and faster. Goku finished letting out a final cry as he came. Goku lets his body fall back on the bed.

"Whoa." he breaths.

Chi-Chi stood up to get a glass of water. " Well?" she asks from the mini fridge

"What was that?" he asks

" You're cute." Chi-Chi smiles " Couples do that sort of thing for each other, its called oral sex." Chi-Chi wipes her mouth.

" Ohhh." Goku sat up " So that means I can do it for you too?"he asks

" Only if you want." she nods

" I think its only fair." Goku says while walking to her side

Chi-Chi turns towards him the look in his dark chocolate eyes made Chi-Chi's legs jelly. Goku leaned in and kissed her she could tell he wasn't sure what to do but nether did she.

" I should make you feel just as good."Goku tells her

"Oh Goku." Chi-Chi sighed.

It was on a late Saturday morning Goku had gone on his daily run around the mountain as Chi-Chi kept herself busy at home. Her father was over fixing the roof due to a large thunder storm the night before where one of their trees broke some of their roof.

"Chi-Chi! Babe I'm back." Goku called from the front room.

"Okay!" Chi-Chi called back from some room in the house.

" Hiya Goku." The Ox King waves to him from the hole in the ceiling

" Hi." Goku waves " Are you sure you don't want some help fixing the roof?" Goku asks

" Nope I got it." The Ox King says

" Okay, Chi-Chi babe I got something for you." Goku calls to her again

"What?" she peeks out from the hallway

"See." Goku beams at her while holding out tiger lillies " I saw them I and I thought of you." He tells her blushing Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile, Goku was adoreable when he blushed.

"Oh thank you Goku." Chi-Chi smiled walking up to him " I'll put them in a vase" she says taking the lillies

"What were you doing in the hall closet?" Goku asks following her to the kitchen

" I was gonna make a photo album of us through the years but I was only finding pictures of me. The only ones of you are the wedding photos." she tells him cutting the end of the steam off.

"I see, I bet Master Roshi has a bunch. Lanch was always snapping pictures of me and Krillin saying we were cuter than puppies or something like that." Goku shrugs

"Really? Would you mind if we took a nimbus ride there?" Chi-Chi asks putting the lillies on the window sill above the sink.

" You want to go? Now, well I suppose." Goku nods " Come on than."

"Dad, Goku and I are going to Master Roshi's for a bit." Chi-Chi calls up to her dad who was hammering on the new shinglings.

"Okay, don't be to long at Master Roshi's I'm gonna be hungry soon." The Ox King says

"Yeah yeah between you and Goku you'd think I was feeding a small army." Chi-Chi mummbles following Goku outside.

They rode the nimbus cloud to Master Roshi's. Once there they could see Krillin outside training and Lanch sweeping the prouch.

" Goku long time no see and Chi-Chi too." Krillin waves

" Good to see you too Krillin." Goku nods " Is Master Roshi around?"

" Yeah he's inside watching his progarm." Krillin smirks pointing towards the house

" Gotcha." Goku blushes, he liked it better when he was oblivious to Master Roshi's habits

"Progarm?" Chi-Chi asks looking up at Goku

" Um you don't wanna know babe." Goku laughs nervously

" I do now." Chi-Chi crosses her arms

" Hey Lanch." Goku waves to the dark haired beauty

" Hello Goku." she smiles

" I was wondering well Chi-Chi was wondering if you had any old pictures of me?" He asks

" Well sure." she nods " Come on in dear I'll fix you right up." Lanch waves Chi-Chi inside

" Oh my gosh, they're so damn adoreable." Chi-Chi squeals

" Aren't they though." Lanch smiles

" These are prefect, are you sure I can keep these?" Chi-Chi asks

" Don't worry, I made copies. I knew their future wives would want some pictures." Lanch points to a box of copies

" I can't believe how adoreable Goku was." Chi-Chi smiles

" I can't believe he became such a hunk." Lanch looks out the window at Goku talking to Krilling and Ten

" Ditto." Chi-Chi giggles.

"So what's he like?" Launch asks

"What do you mean?" Chi-Chi asks

"She means what is he like in the sack!" Master Roshi calls from the living room

"Oh...well." Chi-Chi's face turns bright red. "He's very...hes got alot I mean alot of stamina." Chi-Chi says looking down at her feet.

"That's my boy." Master Roshi chuckles

"Damit Roshi...anyway does he get you to orgasm alot?" Launch asks. Chi-Chi wasn't abe to answer that morning Goku almost made her head explode from all of the excasty he brought her. All she could do was blush ever more making Launch giggle.

" Damn I bet he's good." Launch sighs

"Who's good?" Goku asks walking into the kitchen.

"You,you big hunk of muscle." Launch winks at him

" Ah, I'm okay." He shrugs

"Oh my god." Chi-Chi hid her face with her hand

I hope this will hold you guys over. I'm going to try better and keep it updated more. Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Update time!Sorry for any grammatical errors I'm trying out the fan fiction app.

Chi-Chi walked into the upstairs bathroom hoping to find some midol. She didn't know how to feel at the moment she'd been married to Goku for almost a year now and they'd been trying to have a baby since they got home from the honeymoon. And she still wasn't pregnant.

Chi-Chi was calm at first but the more she couldn't find any midol and her cramps wrose she tore apart the medicine cabinet before collapsing on the bathroon floor crying.

"Chi-Chi." Goku ran into the upstairs bathroom. "Babe what is it?" he asks kneeling next to her

"I'm on my period!" she cries

"Again?"

"Yes again! it happens every month you dunce!." she snaps

" I'm sorry." Goku looks away

"No I'm sorry." Chi-Chi takes a deep breath before grabbing Goku's hand. " Goku, I didn't mean to call you stupid." she apologizes" I'm just really upset."

"It's okay." Goku smile pulling her towards him and holding her close to his chest.

" Now why are you upset?"

"I'm not pregnant yes. And we've been married almost a year now." she wipes the remaining tears away

"Well you're dad and master Roshi said it can take a while." Goku tells her.

"I know." Chi-Chi rested her head on his chest." I just wanted to have a baby."

"heh, you can't have everything you want babe." Goku kisses her forehead

"I got you."Chi-Chi looks up at him " you were all I wanted for so long."

"You got lucky. I was so naive when I was a boy...what?" he stops when Chi-Chi started laughing

"You're still naive." she smiles

" Shut up." Goku laughs " yeah I suppose so."

"you suppose ?" Chi-Chi laughs "oh you're still so adorable." Chi-Chi sighs happily " but you'll be a good father I just know it."

" yeah." Goku nods " I wish there was more I could do for you." Goku sighs

" it's not like we could have more sex. we fuck like rabbits." Chi-Chi laughs

"we could do it right now." Goku suggests leaning towards her

" I don't think so." Chi-Chi pushes his chest away " I feel gross and not sexy please respect that."

"of course." Goku smiles " is there anything I can do to make this easier on you?"

"midol." Chi-Chi holds her abdomen

"midol...okay." Goku nods before picking up his little wife and carries her to their bed.

"Relax I'll be back with midol."

"Could I get some mint chocolate chip ice cream?" she asks getting under the covers

"sure" Goku smiles sweetly at her before heading out of the house

he wasn't gone long with how fast the nimbus was he could get to the closest grocery store in about ten minutes.

Goku walked up to the cashier who was an elderly woman that Chi-Chi helped out on occasion.

"Good afternoon Son Goku. how are things up on Mount paozu?" she asks

"quite." Goku said before setting the items in his basket on the counter.

" that's good." she nods the elderly woman notices the items he was buying a packet of 12 midol a carten of ice cream a bag of peanut mms and a bag of red vines.

"how's Chi-Chi?"

"she's good" Goku says taking out his wallet that Chi-Chi had made and embroidered the turtle school symbol on for him

" still haven't gotten pregnant?" she asks

" ten thirty five."

"uhhh we're trying." Goku hands her the money not knowing how to answer

"how long have you been trying?" the old woman asks

"about six months. I think?" Goku tilts his head

"oh you must be trying too hard." she sighs

" my husband God rest his soul just looked at me and I got pregnant."

"huh I don't know." Goku shrugs

" that's a shame. I'm sure you're children would be beautiful." the old woman sighs

"my change." Goku was getting a little annoyed

"here."

okay bye." Goku couldn't get out there fast enough

Finally he reached home and flew in their bedroom " hey baby"

Chi-Chi could care less at this point if he didn't use the front door they lived in the woods and were the only house for miles

"I picked up some mms and red vines with the ice cream you asked for." Goku hands her the bag

" you know me." Chi-Chi blushed a little

" I try." Goku smiles

Chi-Chi screaches for the midol first

"here we go...I need to get up and get some water." Chi-Chi said about to get up

"oh no you don't. Sit your fine butt down." Goku tells her heading to the bathroom

"we have dixie cups in here right?"

"top shelf." Chi-Chi says

" okay hang on" Goku found the dixie cups Chi-Chi watched his strong muscular arm reach up and grab a dixie cup "here baby"

" thanks" Chi-Chi proceeds to take the midol than lays back "oh man."

"what? "Goku asked

"I need a spoon" she pouts

"one step a head" Goku hands her a plastic one " I always have a set on me." Goku smiles

"come sit." Chi-Chi pats the spot next to her Goku smiles and gets in the bed next to Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi and Goku spent the rest of the afternoon in bed eating ice cream and the candy Goku brought home.

"So big stuff?" Chi-Chi feeling better shifted towards Goku

"yeah?" he asks his attention on the red vines bag

" What kind of kid do you want?" she asks

" The living kind." Goku smirks

"Smartass." Chi-Chi laughs "No I'm mean do you want a boy or a girl?" she asks

" Does it really matter? As long as my kid is happy and healthy that's what I care about." Goku says with two red vines in his mouth

" You're so sweet." Chi-Chi kisses his cheek

"What?" Goku tilts his head

"Nothing I just love you so much." Chi-Chi smiles

"I love you too." Goku smiles back

About a month and a half later the morning sun came through the bathroom window as Chi-Chi patiently waited for a pregnancy test to change.

Goku was already out in the fields working after Chi-Chi had feed him a hearty breakfast.

Finally it changed...

"YES!" Chi-Chi cheered jumping up.

in the fields about 20 miles away Goku looked back parking the trackter.

" What the?"

Chi-Chi did a little dance in the bathroom she felt all fluttery she was finally going to have Goku's baby.

She walked out to the bedroom she threw a black t-shirt on forgetting to put on a bra or pants over her skin tight latex shorts. Barefoot she started power walking to where Goku was at. She eventually felt herself running as tears of joy ran down her face.

" Goku!" she called to him as she got close

Goku looked back he had just opened his mid morning snack. Chi-Chi laughed seeing his mouth full of food.

" Oh Goku I love you so much." Chi-Chi looks up at him as he relaxed on the trackter

" What's going on babe?" he asks " I could hear you all the way out here." Goku wipes his mouth

" Our family is getting a new member." Chi-Chi beams at him

" Cool when are they arriving?" he asks picking out the next piece of food

" In about nine months." Chi-Chi smiles

"Wait...do you mean?" Goku pauses

Chi-Chi witnesses the first time he dropped food. Goku jumps down off the trackter and picks Chi-Chi up and spins around.

" I'm going to be a dad and you'll be a mom." Goku half laughs half cries

" Goku don't spin so fast." Chi-Chi laughs

"Sorry." he stops " Oh Chi I'm so happy."

"Me too." Chi-Chi kisses him

" I'm going to be a dad...wow I never taught I'd be a dad." He sighs happily

" Yup it's going to be our greatest accomplishment. I hope you're ready." she smiles

" Oh I'm ready." Goku kisses her

The intensity from his dark chocolate eyes told Chi-Chi everything she needed to know in that moment. Chi-Chi leaned into Goku meeting her lips with his. Goku effortlessly started flying towards their home. CChi-Chi stopped kissing Goku and saw she was easily 50 feet off the ground.

" oh my gosh!" Chi-Chi cling to Goku

" Relax I've got you." Goku tells her. Chi-Chi felt weightless as Goku flew into their bedroom Goku set Chi-Chi down.

" Look at what you're wearing." Goku drowls

" You drive me crazy you know that right?" he presses his body against hers.

"Good." Chi-Chi whispers kissing his neck Chi-Chi pulled at Goku's shirt which he abliged Chi-Chi reached out eagerly he was warm smooth and hard all at the same time.

"Goku you're perfect." Chi-Chi sighs happily

" I'm glad you approve." Goku smirks lifting up her shirt to reveal her breasts "ohh yeah somebody wasn't wearing a bra" Goku bites his lip as his hands found her breasts each of his thumbs made circles around her nipples making Chi-Chi's legs go limp.

Chi-Chi wasn't sure what happened but in moments she was on the bed with Goku on top of her teasing her nipples making her cry out.

" Goku!" Chi-Chi clings to the comforter "ohhhh that feels so good I'm going to..." " No not just yet." Goku let go of her right nipple

" Wha...what?" Chi-Chi sits up

" Just wait." he tells her running his hands down her sides all the way down her tighs making her hair stand on end. His hands traced around her latex shorts sending heat waves through her body.

"You're so cruel." Chi-Chi complains

"You're complaining now." Goku says his mouth inches away from her core "These shorts need to come off."

Chi-Chi moaned curling her fingers through his raven hair lifting her hips so Goku could slip off her shorts. Goku teased her clit with his tongue for what felt like forever until finally slipping inside her making her gasp.

a surge of adrenaline hit Chi-Chi as she flipped Goku onto his back. Breathing heavily she leaned forward kissing Goku deeply. Chi-Chi was overwhelmed with pleasure and knew she was close. Goku seemed to sense it becauese suddenly he grabbed her hips and lifted her onto his rock hard member. Moving into her with smooth deep thrusts. Chi-Chi cried out and closed her eyes kissing his as they both climaxed. Moving together gasping and riding the aftershocks until finally slowed to a stop and collapsed on his chest.

" oh yeah." Chi-Chi sighs

" Yup." Goku smiles " You know I had plans for you but somebody took over." he laughs

" Sorry you just do something magical to me." Chi-Chi smiles " Besides we need to get in all the whoopee we can I'm going to get big fast."

" Challenge accepted." Goku smirks

Here's my update. Somethings are changing in my life here very soon I will try to update as much as I can until than. Thank you for reading. Enjoy. :)


End file.
